


Belum Tanggal Sebelas

by reva (revabhipraya)



Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Birthday, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Di Tokyo belum tanggal sebelas ... 'kan?





	Belum Tanggal Sebelas

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Grup-Grupan  
  
DI TOKYO BELUM TNGGAL 11 KAN  
*TANGGAL  
PLIS BELUM PLIS  
安藤いざなみ  
Masih jam 11 tanggal 10 kok, Reva-chan!  
Kenapa emangnya? (゜.゜) MINER ULTAH HABEDE MINEEEER HWAAAA MAAF LUPA 安藤いざなみ  
HAHHHHHH!!!!  
IYA YA!!!!!! ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MINE-CHAN!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
MAAFIN KITA LUPA ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ Lev  
wah si otak curang bisa ultah ternyata  
hbd ner  
aku nggak padamu tapi  
Caraka  
Awas kalo lu berani pada Minerva  
Gue pites lu Lev  
Btw hbd Minerva~  
Tadi udah sih  
Kenapa kagak ngingetin sih Rak.  
Caraka  
Nggak inget mau ngingetin  
Zzzz  
Lev  
intinya kan udah ngucapin hbd ya rak  
Caraka  
Yoi bro  
Tumben belain gua  
Lev  
yee situ  
安藤いざなみ  
Mine-chan kok nggak muncul-muncul ya (。･´д`･。)  
Ryo-kun juga (。･´д`･。)  
Caraka  
Minerva jam segini udah tidur Nam  
Ryo kelas kali  
安藤いざなみ  
KOK RAKA-KUN TAU?! ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
Aku aja nggak tau!!!  
Caraka  
Aku bilang "kali" loh  
RYO  
Ah ya minerva ulang tahun  
Selamat  
安藤いざなみ  
RYO-KUUUUUUUUUN ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Lev  
kek nonton drama jadinya  
安藤いざなみ  
LEV-KUN IHHHHH (ﾉ;≡ω≡)ﾉ  
RYO  
Halo nami  
Maaf aku baru bangun  
Tidak enak badan  
安藤いざなみ  
RYO-KUN SAKIT?! (。･´д`･。)  
RYO  
Iya  
Wah gws Ryo  
安藤いざなみ  
CEPET SEMBUHHH ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Aku gabisa nyusulin (。･´д`･。)  
RYO  
Gapapa nami  
Lev  
hayoloh nami hayoloh nami  
安藤いざなみ  
LEV-KUN AH ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Lev masih ae dah wkwk  
Caraka  
Wah cepet sembuh Ryo  
RYO  
Makasih raka  
Oya makasih juga reva  
Lev  
lah ya aku lupa bilang  
gws bro  
RYO  
Makasih makasih  
Kayaknya aku mau tidur lagi dulu  
Istirahat Ryo  
Nami, Ryo jangan ditelepon dulu  
安藤いざなみ  
KOK REVA-CHAN TAU AKU MAU NELEPON ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
Ketebak  
Biar Ryo istirahat dulu  
Lev  
iya bener tuh  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya sih (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Yaudah Ryo-kun istirahat yang banyak ya!  
Biar bisa aku telepon! (* ´ ▽ ` *)  
Lev  
yeuuu ni anak  
Wkwkwkwk  
Минерва  
Ada apa ini?  
Rusuh sekali.  
MINEEEEER  
MAAF TELAT NGUCAPINNYA  
Caraka  
Loh kok masih bangun Minerva?  
安藤いざなみ  
MINE-CHAAAAN!  
(o^ O^)シ彡☆  
Минерва  
Terima kasih banyak atas ucapannya.  
Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan ingat, sejujurnya.  
Aku terbangun karena ponselku tidak berhenti berdering, Raka.  
Ternyata kalian.  
Terima kasih, sekali lagi.  
安藤いざなみ  
SAMA-SAMAAA!!!  
♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Samasama Neeeer  
Udah sana tidur lagi  
Caraka  
Lah jangan diusir dulu Rev  
Daku belum ngobrol sama Minerva  
Pc ae sih Rak ah  
Caraka  
Oh iya juga  
Okelah  
Lev  
hadeh rak  
安藤いざなみ  
Udah pada mau tidur lagi? (゜.゜)  
Aku juga tidur deh!  
Bye byeee! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Aku juga.  
Sampai besok semuanya.  
Bye semuaaa!  


**Author's Note:**

> HABEDE MINERVA! Maafkan emak-emakmu lupa dan diriku baru inget pas injury time ;;v;; semoga para emak selaku pembuatnya bisa membuatmu tetap lempeng ❤


End file.
